


Momentum

by entanglednow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Momentum

Running on sand is not as much fun as it looks when you're a kid. Sand is not conducive to running, and feet do not enjoy the unstable nature of sand, or trying to sprint across it in inappropriate footwear. Danny knows this, and he didn't need to grow up on a beach to find it out.

The bad guy he's chasing presumably knows this too. He seems to be betting on his own shoes over Danny's though.

Where the hell is Steve? He was supposed to be ahead of him. He's the one who enjoys hurling himself recklessly at bad guys on all manner of surfaces.

The bad guy suddenly makes a high, startled noise of momentum turned into surprise and disappears.

"What that -?"

Danny eases up a little. But he's already close enough to see a flailing arm, and a figure he recognises. Then a hastily carved out hole, a foot deep, currently filled with crumpled bad guy, whimpering and holding his leg.

Steve's resting against a tree just off to the side of it, arms crossed.

Danny shakes his head and comes to a stop.

"You built a sand trap? _Seriously_?"

Steve doesn't say a word, he just looks at him over the top of the hole, squinting into the sun and looking for all the world like he's done something awesome. Like he is something awesome.

Danny's not going to encourage him.

Even when it's true.

"How are you a safe member of society," he complains instead. "How do you function around so many ordinary people when you're obviously always thinking up ways to kill people?"

Steve throws him one of those demented smiles that doesn't bode well for anyone. "Kono told you you'd get to like the beach eventually."

Danny gestures with a hand. "I expected the liking would maybe involve volleyball."

Steve gestures into the hole. "This isn't better than volleyball?"

Danny kicks sand into the hole.

"Fine, I will grudgingly admit that the beach may have potential," he says, while he pulls his handcuffs out of his back pocket.

Steve's grinning like an idiot, when he hauls the groaning bad guy out of the pit.


End file.
